


For Your Eyes Only

by HawkinsGal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkinsGal/pseuds/HawkinsGal
Summary: What happens when John finally gets Kayleigh to watch a Daniel Craig Bond film. Will she be won over by Daniel Craig's performance? Will she admit she likes the film or not? Will she be singing along to Adele's Oscar-Winning Bond song of the same name? John and Kayleigh decide to take the next step in their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News spreads around the store about John and Kayleigh's relationship. Kayleigh agrees to watch the latest Bond film at John's house but has a proposition in return for him, Will John agree to this.

**Car Share: For Your Eyes Only**

**Chapter 1**

Four months on, John and Kayleigh's blossoming relationship was still going from strength to strength. The intention of keeping their relationship a secret from their nosy colleagues had lasted an impressive three and a half months. Cath Hilton was the first person to cotton on to the fact John and Kayleigh had secretly been courting. She had witnessed how the two of them were feeling euphoric whilst thinking about each other. Cath was of course thrilled for John, knowing now that she won't be seeing him moping around the store with a face that resembles that of a sulky Britain's Got Talent reject.

Two more colleagues were the next to discover Kayleigh was seeing John; Stink Ray of all people chanced upon them on a date at the cinema in town while he too was on a date at the same cinema with a woman named Valerie. He could tell that the pair only had eyes for one another and while watching the same film, on one or two occasions he caught them sharing a few sneaky kisses. He couldn't believe it but then again he feels the obvious clues had been there all along. Take that time when he asked for a lift from Mr Redmond that morning last July, something which the Assistant Manager obviously felt extremely uncomfortable about doing. Kayleigh had behaved like a right troublemaker, sticking her bloody oar in whenever he was trying to have a one on one conversation with Mr Redmond. He had asked if he could get a lift home but it became perfectly clear right away that the pair wanted to be alone and so they had come up with an excuse to get him out the way.

The next day the fishmonger could hardly keep his stinky mouth shut for a little more than a few seconds. He decided he would tell the next person he bumps into in the staff room and then from thereon he would let this person be responsible for spreading the news of Mr Redmond and Kayleigh's relationship throughout the store within the next few hours. Elsie O'Quinn just so happened to be that very person.

"Just how much Salmon have you been sniffing? You wee slippery so and so." Elsie wasn't afraid to put the unpopular fishmonger in his place about his unpleasant behavior. She hasn't forgotten the many times he had come sniffing around poor Kayleigh when he believed he had THE chance with her. Like a bloody dog on heat he had been. Thankfully Kayleigh never saw him as potential boyfriend material and turned him down on three previous occasions.

"I saw them with my very own eyes Elsie. Mark my word, I shall be informing Mr Thompson what I witnessed last night." Ray was not to be blackmailed nor talked out of telling the truth. He felt he had every right to speak up and voice his concerns. Besides Dave Thompson was bound to go ballistic anyway once he hears that Mr Redmond has personally been fraternizing with Kayleigh Kitson, who he knows isn't very well liked at all by the Scot.

"Oh really?" Elsie asks. Folding her arms. Her eyes were cross-examining him from across the room. She knows Ray needed to be taught a lesson. What Mr Redmond and Kayleigh got up to together outside work was certainly none of his business whatsoever. A sudden smirk forms on her lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ray asks. He feels the tables are now being turned on him and he has to admit he doesn't like this feeling one little bit.

"Your date last night was she Scottish by any chance?" Elsie makes a start on outsmarting the spiteful little weasel. Boy this was going to be a lot of fun.

"Yes she was. What's it to you?" Ray confirms with such an egotistical look that's just begging to be smacked off his face.

"Oh nothing. Just I heard a rumour that she's Mr Thompson's niece. Moved here locally recently, Diane off Non Foods was telling me the other day. Dave's letting her do of a month unpaid work at the store. He's told his niece he doesn't want her calling him 'Uncle' everytime they see each other around the store. Eh I betcha didn't expect that twist did ya Stinky, wormy weasel!" Elsie was on fire and boy did she enjoy watching Ray squirm.

"You're lying, so you can help cover for Kayleigh and Mr Redmond." Ray was fighting a losing battle against his formidable Irish colleague.

"You're accusing me of being a liar. Pfft...You're one to talk Mister. I haven't forgotten that time you tried to blame Young Gareth for the shortage of drinks at the Christmas party last year. YOU KNOW!" Elsie wasn't going to stand for this bullshit from him any longer.

"I know what?" Ray couldn't maintain eye contact with her, given how she was constantly threatening to remain a thorn in his side and wasn't backing down from challenging him, in the case of his past lies catching up with him.

"You stashed them away in your car and kept them all for yourself. Oh I can tell Dave Thompson there and then. I'm pretty sure he would guarantee you would be out on your arse quicker than it takes me to eat three mince pies." Elsie says with a such satisfying smile and a pose that the Queen of Essex herself Gemma Collins would be proud of.

"Okay I won't go and tell Dave Thompson but you know things in this store won't stay secret for long. Sooner or later everyone will be raving about those two as if they're the new Posh and Becks of this store." Ray gave in, deciding it probably wasn't worth him potentially losing his job for.

Elsie heads off, hoping to find where was Kayleigh, so she could get the full details from her on what she had long suspected for months. She had so many questions to ask her. Which wild animal would Kayleigh describe Mr Redmond as being while they're in the bedroom? What nicknames do they call each other? Who is the best kisser between the two of them?

**xxx**

John was driving Kayleigh back to Bury after a strenuous day at work. They were glad to be not finding themselves under the watchful eye of their nosy colleagues.

"My house tonight. Takeaway meal, your choice of course. Whatever you want. My choice... Bond film on DVD...no wriggling yourself out on this one again Kayleigh. We're watching Skyfall." John's favourite Daniel Craig film was Bond which he had recently bought for himself.

"John do we have to?" Kayleigh couldn't stand the thought of sitting through watching a Bond film.

"Yes we do. Christ I'm surprised you don't find Daniel Craig attractive." John had honestly expected Kayleigh to be drooling over pictures of the actor everytime he showed a handful of them to her on his laptop. Sadly not. The only responses she gave were...'why does this forehead look weird?' 'why does he never smile?', 'sorry but he's not my type' and 'why does he run like a bear trying to complete the 100 metres?'

"Why would I find Daniel Craig attractive? John, you're the only man I will ever find attractive...and love of course." Kayleigh knows her heart well and truly belongs to John. She knows if Daniel Craig came swanning in to sweep her off her feet dressed as James Bond, in her mind she's already got it all worked out how she would him tell to sling his hook.

"Really?" The fact Kayleigh considered him a sex symbol over a film actor left John feeling rather humbled. It's a moment he would cherish forever, knowing she loved him for who he is and how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, making sure she helped him to kick-start his diet, reduce his cholesterol and to help him make a start with eating the right food wraps and healthy sandwiches. Well she wanted what was best for him at the end of the day and he could hardly blame her for that. He thinks to himself, _'Bloody hell what am I letting myself in for, with Kayleigh Kitson controlling what I eat and do daily?'_

_Forever FM was playing Hold Me Now by Thompson Twins_

'I have a picture,  
Pinned to my wall.  
An image of you and of me and we're laughing and loving it all.  
Look at our life now, tattered and torn.  
We fuss and we fight and delight in the tears that we cry until dawn

You say I'm a dreamer, we're two of a kind

Both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find  
So perhaps I should leave here, yeah yeah go far away  
But you know that there's no where that I'd rather be than with you here  
Today

Hold me now, warm my heart  
Stay with me, let loving start (let loving start)'

"So do you fancy giving Skyfall a watch or not?" John returns the topic of conversation to where it started off, discussing James Bond films and attempting to talk Kayleigh into miraculously giving one Daniel Craig/Bond film a watch at least.

"Well I guess I can't exactly say no can I? I'm only doing this for you Johnathan, to make you happy." Kayleigh giggled. She was expecting him to be all giddy with excitement because he had successfully convinced her to watch her first proper James Bond film.

"What? you know you don't have to make me happy. I'm already happy enough as it is." John was a man brimming with complete confidence and the happiest he had felt in as many years. He had no reason to be made doubly happy by the woman he loves.

"There's always a first for everyone." Kayleigh winks her eye suggestively at him. "If I'm doing this for you, I think there's something you should be doing for me...you know as a favour." She was power bloody mad she was, that was the only answer for it, John thought to himself.

"Like what?" He asks her while he's still got both eyes on the road.

"Perform a Magic Mike for me." Kayleigh answered his question with a fulfilling smile.

"Eh?! Yer what?" John responded with quite frankly the funniest face ever that she had seen him pull. John gulped in his throat as soon as he consciously became aware of how she had made her feelings perfectly clear and how her lady time was up for the biggest party it had ever thrown.

"Perform a Magic Mike dance for me." Kayleigh repeated her request.

"Are you on glue? I can't do it now while I'm driving!" John calmly shouted. Now weren't the right time for playing sexy games or taking advantage of each other.

"Alright. Later then." As a matter of fact this had been her aim all along. Finding the right moment to make her suggestion during the rush hour on the motorway to Bury. then sit back and be entertained, as she watched him sweat and him make her laugh with his reaction. She had completed her mission with great success with five stars.

"I'll do it but I want you to know I'm no Channing Whats-his-face..." John agreed to make her night extra special. The pair had watched the film on DVD one night while she was staying overnight at his house. That night her praising and appreciation for this Channing actor was like an cassette tape on endless repeat. She was practically drooling over the bloke who had an impeccable six pack.

"Good...Good...I'll choose one of my favourite playlists for you to strip off too." Kayleigh rubbed her both hands with glee.

"Eh...You've got this off to a fine art haven't you... In that head of yours." John faintly nodded and smiled away knowingly to himself, enjoying the fact he had exposed her mischievous plotting.

"I guess I've got years of practice to thank, that's finally paying off for me at long last." Kayleigh was taking great pleasure in her perfecting the art of accomplishing how she wanted their night to pan out. Drop her work stuff off at Mandy's house. Get changed out of her work clothes and into one of her finest party dresses. Head off to John's. Settle down and watch John's favourite film and then maybe later she could talk him into treating her to the much anticipated striptease performance if he was still up for the challenge of performing it.

John grinned, perhaps this weren't be as bad as it sounded. Anyway the only audience he would have in his house would be Kayleigh and besides he felt unashamedly excited at the prospect of entertaining her in a new and thrilling way. She was going to see a completely new side to him. A side to him which blow her away. One which leave her begging for more.

They got to Mandy's house around 5:45pm. Steve was chatting with John in the living room while Kayleigh was busy taking forever to get changed upstairs. Misty was barking in the garden. Alfie was staying over at a school friend's house and Chloe was in her room, doing homework. So the house was virtually quiet and not the chaotic household it was every night of the week.

Steve had both feet up on the pouffe, while he and John were trying to make their conversation last longer. John felt like a nervous boyfriend getting to meet his girlfriend's parents except Steve wasn't an overprotective father but just a trusting brother-in-law who wanted to make sure John was making Kayleigh happy and loved.

John had mentioned to Steve 3 weeks ago that his boss at work was breathing down his neck and his outrage when he became aware of the many dropped hints from Dave that he should do the right thing for his career, by calling time on his relationship with Kayleigh.

"So how's things at work? Has that boss of yours been giving you the third degree on the rights and wrongs of mingling with shop floor workers again?"

"No he's laid off me...I think for now. He's never liked Kayleigh from Day One even before the Car Share scheme began. Went ballistic when he found out about me and Kayleigh's relationship. Said he should have Kayleigh transferred to Wigan store when he had the chance to months ago." John reveals to Steve, Dave's failed plan to transfer Kayleigh o another store and his eventual relief over Dave possibly having a change of heart/slowly accepting the inevitable truth that John and and Kayleigh were an inseparable couple.

"What a bloody arsehole" Steve knows if he were in John's shoes he would certainly not take that sort of the behavior from his unlikable boss and he would be out the door if the boss ended up refusing to apologize to him.

"I know. 12 years you'd think the bosses bloody running the place would have rewarded me with a bloody medal for the stuff I've have to put up with...thanks to Dave 'arseclown' Thompson. " John feels he deserves a golden medal for the outrageous stunts Dave's pulled over the years and the constant badmouthing of people he doesn't see eye-to-eye which included Kayleigh.

"I'm sure you'll get one eventually, once your boss goes swanning back to Scotland or gets caught red-handed with this Rachel woman. Who me and Mandy have heard a lot about from Kayleigh." Kayleigh had told her sister and her brother-in-law that Rachel was a bit of a slapper, chasing after blokes who weren't interested in her. Dressed as Cat-woman, she had gone all out to get claws into John at the Summer party in August but he being the respectable gentleman he was, kept his distance from her and stuck with Kayleigh all night.

"Wouldn't surprise me if either two happened. I'll just be glad to see the back of him the day it happens." John is keeping his fingers crossed that very day will be by the end of the month. Dave had been on borrowed time for 6-7 months after his triple bypass operation and then him returning to work a month earlier than expected.

They heard Kayleigh's footsteps coming down the stairs. John bolted from the sofa. He was now making the effort of waiting patiently for her to enter the living room.

"Jesus John. You've really got it bad haven't you." Steve laughs. He looks up to see his friend acting like a bag of nerves while he was standing next to the coffee table and watching the living room doorway like a hawk.

Kayleigh appears, she's wearing a sparkling silver dress and her hair looks straighter than usual. John is utterly floored by her heavenly transformation. He thinks she looks a million dollars as he walks over to her. "Oh Aye, I've not seen that dress before. How long have you had it owned?"

"Three years, I forgot I had it. Looks like it's come handy for me tonight...if you what I mean." Kayleigh wears a proud smile, subtly hinting as to how she sees their evening concluding. She is annoyed to see Steve sat there like the King on the Price Castle', listening in on their intimacy of their conversation. He seemed to be eavesdropping far too much as far as she was concerned and ought to bugger off and resume working on his bike.

"You look fantastic in it. You really do Kayleigh." Although the two weren't going anywhere particular fancy that evening - just they would be spending the night at John's house instead, snuggling up on his sofa, watching Skyfall on DVD and then later indulge themselves in some passion-filled romance and role-playing antics with each other.

"Anyway we better be off. Heard on the radio at lunchtime at work, that there might be some roadworks tonight on one of the roads leading out of Bury. Don't want me and Kayleigh being caught up in the middle of i, do I? Been nice to talking to you Steve. " John comes up an excuse worthy of an Oscar winning performance. that the legendary actor Michael Caine will be extremely proud of.

"I didn't know there was roadworks starting tonight..." Kayleigh has yet to master the art of detecting John's obvious little white lie. It takes at least five minutes for her to eventually put two and two together, as to what he's actually up to.

"Yeah they said on Forever FM that cars maybe stuck in traffics for a couple of hours. So I don't want to take the risk of driving Kayleigh to mine around 7, do i?" John placed his hand over Kayleigh's in a flash, surprising her, she squealed soon as she feels his huge hand squeezing hers. John intertwining his fingers with hers was honestly the best feeling ever. None of her exes had ever embraced openly showing her affection nor treated her so lovingly. She was glad to find herself being worshipped for the grounds she walked on by John.

"Oh well, have fun then you two." Steve said as he watched John and Kayleigh leaving the front room, holding hands. He liked having John as a mate and as someone who he could discuss which are the greatest motorbikes of all time with. Mandy believes John is absolutely the best thing that's ever happened to her sister. John and Kayleigh were delighted to share their news with Steve and Mandy first. Kayleigh had persuaded John that telling their families about their relationship was a better thing to do than keeping under it wraps from them.

Kayleigh pulled him in for a slow lingering kiss no sooner after he had finally parked his backside on the driver's seat. John was the first to pull back for air after a while. She had well and truly knocked him for six with her latest kiss. John smiled, he became aware of the fact that during the first few months of their courtship, Kayleigh still had the ability to overwhelmingly surprise him with the timings of her kisses. He felt so lucky to be blessed with having such an amazing and gorgeous girlfriend as Kayleigh.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she snuggles up with John, Kayleigh begins to see the James Bond films in a different light. John reveals his favourite Superhero TV/Film characters.

**Car Share: For Your Eyes Only**

**Chapter 2**

Forever FM were playing "Too Shy" by Kajagoogoo much to John's emphatic joy. "Oh this is a belter this song." John was in a high-spirited and cheerful mood on the drive back to his house. He started lip-syncing along to the song, his face sweet and adorable as ever as he closed his eyes in concentration and began to belt out the lyrics clearly.

"Hey girl, move a little closer  
'Cause you're too shy shy  
Hush hush, eye to eye  
Too shy shy  
Hush hush, eye to eye  
Too shy shy  
Hush hush, eye to eye  
Too shy shy  
Hush hush

Modern medicine falls short of your complaints  
Try a little harder  
You're moving in circles  
Won't you dilate  
Mmm, baby try"

Kayleigh had yet to follow John's lead with this latest singalong. Instead she was persistently making the monumental effort of trying to turn her head away (mostly to her left-hand side) and trying her hardest not to burst out laughing at the sight of him singing along too enthusiastically to this song. Needless to say, luck really wasn't favoring her when it came to keeping a straight face.

"Oh I've got to say it... John. I've gotta ask you...Can I officially get your permission to make you my big gay mute?" Kayleigh requested, cracking a smile, whch was then followed by a little breathless giggle. She then placed a hand on his thigh. She doesn't want to humiliate him or anything but she feels she just be honest as possible with him by asking this.

"Eh?!" John asked in return. He was baffled. What on the heck was she banging on about now?

"You with your singing. I thought you were just having one of your big gay mute moments...that's all. I just thought you were well into singing the chorus line." Kayleigh's giggling became infectious and worst of all it was showing no signs of calming down any minute soon.

"So I'm a big gay mute again am I? Oh charming. So what if I've got like a hundred different music tastes, that doesn't necessarily make me want to don women's clothes and prance around as if I'm some long lost relative of Lily Savage's." John grinned widely at her. He's sending out a message alright, that he's quite the joker of the pack when it matters and knows the perfect delivery line to respond with whenever she questions his cheesy tastes in music.

"Yeah you're funny." Kayleigh tries and fails miserably to conceal her laughter. Truth be told she didn't actually want to picture the thought of John strutting around in high heels whilst wearing a long curly wig. That thought would just have her laughing away for days let alone weeks.

Ten minutes later, things had eventually got back on track between the both of them, as the pair were quietly listening to a camp and outraged caller on Forever FM's nightly phone-in show, who had phoned in to complain about the DJ for talking over his favourite song an hour ago. John and Kayleigh couldn't believe what explicit words were coming out of this bloke's mouth. The DJ couldn't get a word in edge-ways. It was unmissable listening, getting to hear the DJ get his just desserts courtesy of this LGBT listener.

"Well I wouldn't fancy encountering that bloke during a karaoke night or in a lift. That voice would go right through you... " John has heard many shocking and unpredictable callers ringing in to a radio phone-in some nights while he was driving home after dropping Kayleigh but he can't recall hearing anything as bad as this current one.

"Why? Are you thinking he might leave your ears ringing for days after you endured his appalling singing?" Kayleigh assumes John means that Andrew the caller might be a pretty awful karaoke singer.

"Exactly. I know one thing..."

"What?"

"This fruitcake would have Stink Ray running for the hills if the two ever met each other." John laughs, thoughtfully. Kayleigh narrowed her eyes and smiled an approving a smile at him.

They finally got to John's house around 7:40pm. John bolted out from the driver's seat in a little 15 seconds. John's gentlemanly manners had the hallmarks of an ever better picture perfect happiness, which Kayleigh had thought was impossible to find, as she watched him waiting for her to join on the front doorstep.

"Well are you coming then or what?" The deep tones of John's Bolton accent were enough to awaken her from her brief daydream.

"Alright...alright I'm coming Mister spoilsport." Kayleigh says as she shuts the car door behind her and then dashes over towards him. Her court shoes clattering up the pathway. He looked extremely eager to make the perfect of starts as regards to the evening they will be spending together.

She had the pleasure of staying overnight at his house on 8 previous occasions. Everytime he had driven her straight from work to the house. She had made a mental note of whenever she had stepped through into John's front living room the previous time, she would remember to remind herself of it's appearance for the next time she came over to his house. The front living room remained unchanged, none of John's household belongings were ever out of place nor were the photos of his mum, Paul and his nephew and niece.

John had been taking his jacket off in the hallway and hanging it up on the coat rack while he was chatting to her. "Fancy me cooking something for you? or would you rather I grab some popcorn from the kitchen while you stick the Skyfall DVD on for us "

"Oh I fancy a lot more than your cooking and snacking on popcorn Jonathan, let me tell you." Kayleigh winks suggestively.

"Cheeky bitch." John knows her too well by now to know she would give that type of answer. "I'll get the popcorn shall I?" He asked upon popping his head around the door.

"Could I have some crisps please as well Jonathan." Kayleigh requested an extra snack alongside the popcorn. She was starving afterall. She reckons she could eat a footlong Subway in a 90 seconds if she could.

"Any drinks I can do for you while I'm in the kitchen, sorting the crisps and popcorn out? You're unbelievable you are." John chuckled heartily, shaking his head slightly as the sound of his laughter warmed her heart. He had honestly never know someone to have a bigger appetite than him. He did feel that some day he would inevitably meet someone who would surprise him, he just hadn't expected Kayleigh to be that very person.

"A cup of tea...You can make yourself one of course." Kayleigh requests. She doesn't want him to feel left out by her refreshments request. It was his house and he was perfectly entitled to equally share the refreshments with her.

**xxx**

Kayleigh had snuggled up into John's chest by the time Skyfall's pre-credits started rolling on the widescreen TV in the corner of the room. They were watching the train carriage chase scene between Bond and a villain. John had known what happens next as he's watched the film like 50 times on DVD and whenever it gets shown on TV but he decides to let Kayleigh guess for herself how Bond gets himself out of this tricky situation.

"Oh my god she shot him!" Kayleigh shrieked. She changed her position on the sofa from curled up/feet tucked to a sitting forward/fully engrossed position.

"Only accidentally. That's her getting an almighty telling off from M." John said as M is shown on screen reacting to the shot just fired.

"But he's dead John. The film's already over without Daniel Craig. Can't believe you talked me into watching this film." Unsurprisingly Kayleigh's jumped to the wrong conclusion regarding the twist at the beginning of the film.

"Eh? What you going on about? Adele's singing in a few moments. No Bond film is over until Bond shoots or gets the better of the Bond villain, Kayleigh. I guess I'm gonna be having my hands full aren't I?, you know with teaching you how these Bond films work." These lessons which she would be taught by him will bound to be farcical and memorable, for so many hilarious reasons.

"But he's not going to be there to listen to Adele singing, is he John?" Kayleigh's comments were beginning to make her look . John feels he has to come clean and explain. Thank goodness she hadn't said this in a room full of James Bond fanatics, as she would got them kicked out.

"Um... Kayleigh, I'm sure Adele's not in the film. The only thing she's done to associate herself with this film is the Bond theme, I'm sure with her recording that, that doesn't mean she's also contracted to make a cameo in the film."

"Oh right. I see what you mean now." Kayleigh gets flustered once she realizes how silly she's just made herself look in front of John. Oh she was ashamed. Yet she didn't find herself running into the bedroom or the bathroom to have a cry about this.

"Really?" John asks. Kayleigh may not be the brightest woman he's ever known but he knows this very fact will never ever gatecrash his overwhelming feelings for her. As he stared lovingly into her eyes, he could see from the look on her face, how she was flustered and embarrassed looking after the blunder she had just made.

"Yeahh" Kayleigh seems to be cheering herself up good and proper.

Adele's vocals kick in as Skyfall's opening titles appear on screen and take what feels like forever to finish . "I wish I could sing like Adele." She sighed. Adele had felt like one of those singers she could look up to, when she sung an Adele song to sing while getting ready for work or while she was using the shower.

"Your singing's lovely Kayleigh. You shouldn't feel you have to improve. Anyway you know I love us singing together, it's the... " Kayleigh silenced him by placing her finger over his lips.

"Shush John I'm trying to watch this." Surprisingly enough, she seemed to be one who had been more glued to watching the DVD than he was himself. John didn't dare to say a word once she removed her finger from his lips. He is cherishing every moment of witnessing this delightful side to her. She had never shown this before whilst they had been cuddled up while watching Strictly Come Dancing or Through the Keyhole with that Keith whatshisname.

John's face became engaged in a lovable smile as soon as he heard her humming along to the lyrics. Kayleigh had a beautiful sweet-toned voice. He then heard her sigh softly. John was desperate to speak but his conscious was telling him 'I wouldn't if I were you because she will probably kick your bloody arse if you said something now'.

By the time the film was 15-20 minutes in, Kayleigh had become thoroughly gripped by the film especially after the scene where M's office was blown up by her mysterious blackmailer.

"I wonder who done it?" A curious Kayleigh speculated. She couldn't wait to find out. At one point during the film she was glancing up at John after grabbing a handful of popcorn in her right hand and then rested back on the sofa as he had his arm protectively round her shoulder. She was hoping he might give her a clue as to which character was responsible for blackmailing M. He didn't blink his eyes once and more frustratingly his body language did not give much away either.

"I'm saying nothing." John says convincingly. His lips are remaining sealed. Kayleigh had to be patient and not let her curiosity get the better of her while she was watching the rest of the film.

"I know but I can't help it but you see the thing is, I always want to know what happens in a film before I see it for myself." Kayleigh gasps with sudden realization. "Oh oh wait a minute. Don't tell me it's Javier Bardem.."

"Why do you think it's Javier Bardem?" John tries to throw her off the scent. He think this might be the start of her getting the knack of things when it comes to being an excellent mystery solver here and who knows maybe she may quickly end up transforming herself into a modern day Miss Marple.

"His name came on screen during the opening titles. Plus he hasn't appeared in the film. It's him isn't it? I'm right aren't I, John?" Kayleigh whispers. She sighs blissfully as she feels John's hand giving her left thigh a gentle squeeze. Was this his way of saying yes or his way for him to relax the stress out of her? He knows his thigh massages always worked a treat on her.

"Mm Johnathan... you cheeky fish... my silence will not be bought by your wandering hand or anything else for that matter." Kayleigh warns him she won't be over by his underhand tactics to make her succumb to his charms.

Her question was just about to be answered on screen by the appearance of the blond haired Raoul Silva. "Here we go." John whispered in her ear. She smiled satisfyingly. 'Victory never felt so good' she thought.

Kayleigh had a new question to ask...well about a dozen questions to ask John once after she watched Javier Bardem's first scene. "He's gay isn't he? I mean come on the blond hair is so camp and the fact he got up close with Bond. Don't tell me they're going to make James Bond gay in this film too? Oh I don't think I could watch it if that happened. Talk about spoiling a good film."

"Bloody hell. Kayleigh all the Bond villains do that in every film. They're hardly going to sit behind a table with James Bond and ask him what's he going to do soon as he gets off his arse after he's lost a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, now that would be boring to watch... Patience Miss Kitson... patience." John showed off his best James Bond impression which thrilled Kayleigh.

"Hey you could go on Mastermind and use Bond films as your subject. You know what my subject would be..." Kayleigh smiled. She thinks he would do a full clean sweep during the opening round on Mastermind. She thought John even deserved to have a degree in General Knowledge if one was even ever available.

"What was yours be then Kayleigh?" John doesn't think they should be talking too greatly while watching the film because he didn't want her to miss one of the best scenes in the film.

"Well this begins with a B and ends with an E..." Kayleigh expects John to guess correctly within five seconds.

"No idea." Of course John had known he did not need to be a rocket scientist to work out what the B word stands for. He therefore proceeded to put on a good game of Sorry I Don't Have a Clue.

"You are joking me?" Kayleigh's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me joking you? as if."

"John... I talk about this subject every day. You know who I mean. Don't pretend you don't know."

"I know you sing Single Ladies enough as it is. So much so that I know the entire lyrics to the song by heart now." John had thoroughly become fond of her singing ever since he reminded her to listen to the meaning of every lyric in Beyonce songs.

Kayleigh jokingly threatened to wallop him with a cushion because he had lied to her. Her warning lasted a mere 10 seconds. Well she couldn't stay annoyed with him. She knows she couldn't be responsible for turning that handsome smile of his upside down.

The next scene which left Kayleigh gasping was the chase scene between Bond and Silva which unfolded across London before M was soon caught up in it's crossfire.

"I bet Judi Dench would have been a badass with a gun in this scene."

"You can't say that."

"What?"

"She's a Dame, Kayleigh."

"Yeah so is Helen Mirren and they let her use a gun...well one that looks like one, in that assassin film, Our Mandy let Steve watch the other night on FilmFour."

John laughed. TV viewing in Mandy's front living room must be the most boring nightly event ever for Kayleigh. Not getting to watch what she wants. Missing the latest goings-on in the soaps and all that.

"Oh aye, yeah I've only seen the first film. What dickhead calls a film 'Red' and it's sequel 'Red 2?'" John doesn't get the logical reason behind it.

Kayleigh feels she can't really give an answer to John's brilliantly asked question, as he has summed this question up in one perfect sentence.

Kayleigh finds herself crying at the scene where M dies in Bond's arms. She has genuine tears in her eyes.

"John, you never said she died in this film. Oh it's not like Doctor Who is it? you know where she regenerates into the new M and says something incredibly cheesy. " Kayleigh asks, while John being the honorable gentleman he was, had insisted on her staying still while he used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

" Of course she doesn't. Doctor Who and James Bond are two completely different franchises, Kayleigh. They're not from the same franchise." John explains further.

"Well that's good to know. Eh you know when you say 'franchise'. You make yourself sound like you're a fan of the Avengers films."

"I've never really been into those Avengers films. They're not for me. I've loved the Batman and Superman films since I was a kid."

The couple seem to have given up on the film by the time the last scene airs where Bond meets the new M played by Ralph Fiennes and Eve Moneypenny played by Naomie Harris.

"Our Kieran is a huge Batman fan. I should probably officially introduce you two to each other soon. Once he comes home on leave." Kayleigh thinks this would be a brilliant thing to do. Mandy had mentioned John to Kieran when she skyped him the other week. Her brother was overjoyed to learn that his older sister had obviously met someone special.

"It'll be nice to finally meet your Kieran." John is looking forward to the prospect of meeting her brother in person and putting a face to the name.

"You two will get along well, seeing as you have a few things in common. Like loving Batman films and you both knowing what year certain songs were released and which songs went to No.1 in the music chart." Kayleigh is convinced she won't able to get a word in edge-ways once her brother and her boyfriend start talking about their favourite superheroes movies.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

"John you haven't got an inappropriate tattoo you haven't told me have you? Or have you and you feel embarrassed about it. I swear I won't take the piss out of it." Kayleigh sensed all was not as it appeared to be with her other half. At first she had just assumed tiredness was responsible for making him feel like doing much else. She had put it down to the amount of driving he had done today as well as the running time for Skyfall which for her had boarded on 3 hours long. But no he seemed sprightly when collecting the leftovers of their refreshments from the coffee table.

She decided she would try and find out what his plausible excuse was for not wanting to make a start on her Magic Mike inspired treat.

"Me? A tattoo? No I don't think so. Balls to tattoos and while I'm at it balls to that piercing shite which people get nowadays. Our Paul told me you've got to have some right balls for sitting in the tattoo artist's chair, when you're getting one of them done on your arm. What I actually was thinking about was..." John trails off while he was making the effort of explaining what was on his mind.

"Oh what were you thinking about...me I hope." Kayleigh knows he's had a lot of stuff on his mind over the last few weeks, mainly work stress thanks to the Knob-rash that was Dave Thompson, who had been piling pressure on John to get to the bottom of why a stock order for the Clothes/Fashion department was running late and for him to sit in on a incident report interview alongside Alan Campbell.

"Of course I am. I hardly going to be daydreaming about Elsie looking like a Smurf again am I. Well what I was thinking was..." John's face cringes at the thought of how Elsie follows the step by step guide to transform herself into a Smurf.

Kayleigh started chuckling because he's accidentally mentioned Elsie and looks like he's immediately regretting making this mistake, judging from the embarrassed look on his face.

"I was thinking... perhaps...you could move in with me..." John just comes out and says this, without any hesitation and even without blinking his eyes.

"What?!" Kayleigh couldn't believe what she heard once her laughter eased off.

"I said I'd love if you moved in with me." John mistakenly assumed she was asking him to repeat what he had just said because she hadn't heard him properly.

"I know I heard you the first time." Kayleigh sighed contentedly, she thinks John looks rather cute whenever he gets the wrong end of the stick about something that's so simple to understand. She has a little laugh momentarily as if she was sharing a private joke with herself.

When she soon finds herself under John's watchful gaze, her laugh is suddenly replaced with a sweet and beautiful smile. She therefore composes herself for a minute or two before she asks him if this is what he really wanted them to do. "John are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. My heart was never really it in with Charlotte when I moved in with her. She was always taking over what room should have what wallpaper and where the television should go in the living room. I never really got much of a say in anything. My mum could always tell, me moving in with Charlotte wasn't the right decision I'd made. I know with you Kayleigh, things are much different and we can tell each other things we don't usually tell Mandy, Paul or Kieran."

"Why?" Kayleigh aspiring to be honest for a change with John. She feels they should jointly agree on whether taking this huge step is actually worth pursuing earlier within their relationship rather than later on. She knows John loves her just as much as she loves him and she knows he doesn't want to say anything he knows will upset her. Well the aftermath of the falling out in the car they'd had a few months earlier, had been the wake up call that told him - _John Redmond that woman is the best thing that's ever happened to you. Do something you miserable sod to win her back before some chancer like Ted 2 or a wannabe like him sweeps her off her feet._

When they officially became an item, the early stages of their relationship had shown signs being meaningful and sincere. Normally John was making most of the decisions like - which restaurant he would take her to for one of their dates, what meal he would cook for the both of them whenever she stayed the night or what time he was going to pick her up for their dates. Kayleigh made one or two of her own, mainly what films she wanted John to take her to see at the Bury Showcase Cinema.

"Because I think it would work better for the both of us during the week. Anyway it will put you more nearer to work and maybe..enable you to clock in early for when you're starting your shift." John clearly means well and feels it would benefit himself and Kayleigh especially during the morning drive to work, plus he feels he wants nothing more than the marvelous feeling of waking up in his king size bed with this amazingly beautiful woman snuggled up in his arms every morning.

"Jonathan I seriously hope you're not suggesting you would smuggle me out of work before the likes of Elsie, Pamela and Joyce all clock off from work for the day. You could get yourself in trouble." Kayleigh pretends to take this matter serious but she soon unravels as soon as John susses what her game plan is here.

"I know that would be so bloody funny if I did that but as I said this is entirely up to you Kayleigh whatever you feel - whether you want to keep on living at your Mandy's house or if you like the thought of waking me up with a morning kiss every morning...I'll accept your decision either way..." What Kayleigh's feelings were effectively more important than his own. John was following in his father George's footsteps. Before George had died, the father and his youngest son had spoken about the future, with George telling his son to never go upsetting any more girlfriends and to take their feelings into consideration more.

John knows his father will be that illuminating star in the sky at night, constantly putting in a cameo in the night sky or presumably he would make his presence known in a surprisingly different way from up above with the biggest smile imaginable before consciously telling his smitten son to _"Make that lovely woman happy for the rest of your life together, son. Seeing as she makes you the happiest bloke around and how she clearly thinks the world of you."_

Kayleigh had given herself plenty of time to mull over what she ought to do next. Yes living at Mandy's house had, had it's positives but it also had one or two negatives. The worst or most embarrassing thing when it came to living at Mandy's was the fact she had no privacy whatsoever. The kids, Steve and Mandy had all individually at one time since she moved in, interrupted moments where she was busy texting John love messages, taking her time to use the hairdryer on her hair in the box bedroom or in the living room and restyling her hair afterwards. Honestly these interruptions had left her at the end of her tether.

"Kayleigh what do you reckon?" John asked.

Kayleigh's smile widened the moment she finally gave him an answer. It was an absolute giveaway as to what she was about to tell him but John needed to hear it from her lips. It was a moment he will no doubt remember for many years to come when the two reflect on the first full year of their whirlwind romance. "It's lovely of you to put my feelings first before yours John. Okay. I've never been good with words as you well know. So I guess the only thing left for me to say is... Yes I'll move in with you...I'll move in with you John."

Kayleigh embraced John by flinging her arms around him around his neck and anchoring her legs around him. She ravished him with the sweetest of kisses before even he had the chance to get a word in edge-ways. Steve was right, the Kitson sisters certainly had a reputation of making their feelings perfectly clear during joyfully shared moments.

"Kayleigh...Kayleigh..." John breathlessly said her name during the kisses. As much as how thrilled she would always make him feel with the presence of her heavenly lips caressing his, John thinks they should consider how they will break the news to their families.

"John can't I snog you for another few minutes and then you can tell me what you've got to say." Kayleigh giggles. She had become accustomed to his fusspot ways and wanting to get stuff off his chest. She had seen him at his best as well as his unforgettable best, when he gave Rick and the warehouse lads an earful for bunking off from work the other week.

They held each other close, both unwilling to let go just yet and more happier to stay exactly as they were.

"You see if I let you kiss more. I'll end up forgetting what I was going to say wouldn't I. We'll make up for it when we get up to OUR bedroom I promise." John is hopeful their night will be on course to become the most memorable one ever.

Kayleigh squealed excitedly. She knows 'Our' is only a simple, straightforward word but there was something extremely stimulating about it now, given that John would be make more use of the word while referring to their living arrangement status - Our House, Our Living Room, Our Bathroom, Our Bedroom.

"Jesus keep your voice woman. You'll wake up poor Ian next door. He's been bedridden for three days with that virus that's been going around lately and you squealing at the top of your voice might frighten the poor bugger."

"Oi you cheeky fish! I wasn't that loud." Kayleigh laughed off his claim before she found herself looking deeply into his sparkling and adorning eyes. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist after realizing she was still wearing her shoes.

"Bollocks of course you were." John, with his hands on hips, threw his head and roared with laughter.

"Now who's behaving like the noisy and irresponsible one eh." Kayleigh whispers. She isn't afraid to unleash the naughtiest side of her. John was about to get a taste of what she can be like after she's watched one of the Fifty Shades of Grey films. Her and Mandy watched the first film last night while Steve had parked himself outside under the gazebo, undertaking his nightly shift of working on his flipping bike and Alfie and Chloe were asleep in their bedrooms.

**xxx**

This special night was pretty much getting into the swing of things for John and Kayleigh. A night in which the couple didn't want to bring the curtains down on not quite yet. John still had his Magic John treat to lavish Kayleigh with, one which he knew she will no doubt stop talking about for many days or weeks to come. Fingers crossed she wouldn't let slip to anybody at work on Monday morning about how exactly she and he had kick-started their weekend together in style. John knows he couldn't afford to be thought of as some sort of Stud Muffin.

Upstairs, John had now left Kayleigh waiting in anticipation in the spare bedroom, while he was getting changed into his performance attire. Both bedrooms in John's house were the tidiest bedrooms she had ever seen. Nothing there in the two bedrooms looked out of the ordinary. While her head was laid back on one of the cushy pillows, Kayleigh could tell John preferred to turn the spare bedroom into more of a study room. Presumably for when he brings work folders home and has to complete staff appraisal forms.

Like she had kept on telling him on more than one occasion - 'Life's for Squeezing'. John needed a life outside of work other than playing in a two man band.

"Kayleigh I'm ready!" John gave her the all clear to come and join him in the main bedroom.

Their bedroom was in pitch darkness by the time she opened the door to the room. Kayleigh has a slight panic when she realizes she can't seen was John? Was he hidden behind the door, ready to pop out and surprise her? or was this a part of the treat he was about to exclusively perform for her eyes only?

She extended her hands out, to see if she could feel anything and where she was going. Well she didn't to comically land on her rear alongside the bed or to accidentally shove John over in the dark. Suddenly she felt familiar hands grasping her hands and leading her to the left-hand corner of the room, where their pine king size bed was.

"Turning these lights off probably wasn't the best idea I've bloody ever had." She can hear some amount of regret in John's voice. Perhaps he hadn't quite thought this through properly. "Make yourself comfortable Kayleigh." She heard him say next before he left her to relax her shoulders back on the many pillows John had stacked for her. She initially thought John might have gone all Magic Mike on her within seconds of her entering the bedroom but no he was willing to bide his time until she was relaxed and gave him the thumbs up for him to start.

"Well I'm not complaining Jonathan. Right I guess there nothing more to do than for you to start strutting your stuff for me Mister." She makes sure he knows she's up for his one-off performance to commence, by whistling with two fingers and

John turned the lights on and soon revealed what his chosen attire was. His over-sized stetson, cowboy trousers, a short sleeved Hawaiian blue and green shirt and a light vest beneath it which said 'I Will Rock You' on it. He handpicked at least 6 well known songs off his Spotify playlist to play for them to listen to while he gave her an unforgettable performance and maybe if she manages to somehow resist the temptation of throwing herself at him before he finishes, he may get the guitar out and sing one Compendium's songs for her, naked, which would be a completely new experience for him. Well there was a first time for everyone.

Kayleigh had come all aflutter as she watched him give her one of his cheekiest winks. The first song was You Can Leave Your Hat On by Tom Jones. She couldn't tell if this might be John's sneaky way of revealing he had been a secret fan of The Full Monty since the film's release or whether he thought this song happened to be the perfect song choice to start off with.

He pivoted on his toes and turned to face the wall as the music begun to play on his phone.

"Baby take off your coat, real slow  
Baby take off your shoes  
I'll help you take off your shoes  
Baby, take off your dress, yes yes yes  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on"

John turns to face her again upon the exact moment Tom Jones sings the song's main title. He's clearly having an absolute ball with this. He is currently owning the biggest all of grins as he shows off some Salsa moves and footwork which would earn him 4 10s from the Strictly Come Dancing if he was a participating contestant on the show Two of his facial expressions virtually read _Don't you worry, I'll be taking this off and whole lot more off soon. You better believe it, _as he twerks right in front of her.

"Go on over there turn on the light  
No, all the lights  
Come back here stand on that chair  
Ooh baby, that's right  
Raise your arms in the air  
Ooh ooh ooh, now shake 'em"

Kayleigh clapped her hands along with the music. She was encouraging him to whip off the Stetson followed by his Hawaiian shirt and then his Queen inspired vest. Glimpsing into the pool of those adorable Green eyes of his, made her feel as though she had now become the important VIP ever in not only just his mind but his heart and soul too. This extraordinary man was demonstrating to her how much he was willing to love her until the end of the time its very self.

John practically flung the stetson off from his head much to Kayleigh's affectionate chuckling. Upon seeing her giggling away, he was pleased to see how pleasantly entertained had become by his saucy enough routine.

By the time the song had finished John was at that very moment down to his socks, trousers and black boxers. His clothes everywhere scattered around the bedroom. Even without saying it aloud, Kayleigh's eyes were making a hard fought case to plead with John, to let her run her hands across his chest or arms.

The second song was Do Ya Think I'm Sexy by Rod Stewart.

"His heart's beating like a drum (like a drum)  
Is he gonna get this girl home?  
Well, soon, baby, we'll be all alone  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, tell me so  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so"

The remainder of his clothes soon joined the heap of clothes on the floor. John did a little jiggle with his hips before then waving his arms around up midway in the air. He was a proper showman when it came to dancing his arse off. Kayleigh's cheeks were flushed the shade of , she had never seen such bold and satisfying moves like this before especially from John.

After Kayleigh begun to lean forward to get a closer glimpse, so she could fondly admire John in all his sexy and naked glory. It was obvious to see her eyes were like a beacon of love for him with it's torch lit brightly inside. John thought he would not get the opportunity to do much else. He knew he was a goner whenever those beautiful eyes of hers sparkled at him and stopped him his tracks from whatever activity he might be doing, like checking texts on his mobile or listening to a song on Forever FM which he knows but Kayleigh doesn't.

"Oh John I don't think I can restrain my hands, I mean look that them...look at them, they've got a mind of their own." John didn't seem to mind the fact Kayleigh had talked over the last 20 seconds of the song.

"Aye I'm looking at them, I can see them Kayleigh." John said in affirmation as he eyed her shaking hands. "Well I think I know a trick that might relieve you of this very problem. Hold still."

"Hold still?" Kayleigh asked, frowning her eyebrows. The meaning of those two words were unsurprisingly slow to register with her. After she acknowledges why John wasn't exactly giving her the hand massage she assumed he would. Kayleigh gasps and smiles alluringly before she kneels forward on the bed, watching on with pure excitement as John comes over to join her. He certainly wasn't beating around the bush as he tends to her hands with his huge hands covering hers.

The sight of seeing John sitting naked alongside her was in many like one of her fantasies coming true.

"Kayleigh stop staring will ya." John chuckles embarrassingly, thanks to all the attention she was sumptuously lavishing him with. It was the biggest step he had ever taken in his life to bare all. Essentially baring every part of himself to the woman he loved had felt natural and enjoyable, well he had rewarded her with the chance of undressing him once before during one of the first times they were making love. "It's not as if you've walked around naked in your house before."

"Oh I had to once. Lost a game of strip poker didn't I and then had to spend the rest of the night walking round the living room and kitchen naked." Kayleigh reveals too she has bared all but doesn't go into any further details about who she was playing strip poker. John presumes it was probably a former boyfriend or naughty friends of hers who persuaded her to try this.

"Christ. Ken next door didn't see you did he?"

"No, he was on holiday in Benidorm around the time." Not wishing to hear any latest jokes from John about Ken dancing around her bedroom with her knickers on his head, Kayleigh confirms Ken's whereabouts for the night in question.

"Thank Christ for that. You might have given him quite an eyeful or made him think you were enticing him into your house." John sighs. He knows he can relax now because had genuinely believed Kayleigh was going to admit one of those guesses were actually true.

"So where would you like me to begin Miss Kitson..." John asks, imitating Sean Connery's voice. Kayleigh seems to love the voice very much despite the fact she really hasn't the faintest idea which famous actor he is impersonating.

"Well Mr Redmond...if you don't mind I'd like you to..." Kayleigh whispers in John's ear what her request was.

"Bollocks..." John is still processing her request in his mind.

"No I'm serious..." Kayleigh wanted to add a touch of flavour to their intimacy but John didn't fancy trying this out.

"We can try it during our second or third time." John suggested, as he went to tuck himself under the duvet .

"Okay." Kayleigh was rather quick to answer. Well she could not argue with his suggestion otherwise the two of them would be there all night long rowing over something not worth arguing about, which would potentially ruin their night altogether. Kayleigh clambered off the bed. Her beauty, desire and adorning smile were equally as uplifting as one another. She let John observe her undressing while he was laid back on the pillows. She was able to loosen the straps of her dress and allow the silky material fall in a heap around her feet. John thought while watching her, this seductive removing of her clothes felt like a sequel to his mini strip show performance a few minutes earlier.

"How did you manage to get the zipper on your dress done quickly?" Judging from the look on her face, John could see how his girlfriend was desperately itching to get her claws into him. It would explain why she had to resort to desperate measures just to get the tricky job of working the zip on her dress over and done with.

"Oh I have my ways Jonathan. I have my ways." Kayleigh double tapped the side of her nose. She thinks it's a doddle having the advantage of making sure this secret of hers remains confidential. She knows John being John will no doubt figure it out soon enough.

There was little conversation between them from the moment the two of them soon reconnected with each other, the familiarity of this had became an oh so good feeling. With their fingers entwined intimately and the amorous looks on their faces they gave while gazing into each other's eyes. John remembers from the last two times they made love, where Kayleigh liked to be touched and how extremely ticklish she became whenever he nuzzles her neck with the tip of his nose and lips. The sound of her bubbly laughter would constantly warm the foundation of his heart and soul.

"I love you. I love you so much Kayleigh." John's love pours out for her in his body language and words as he set out to show her how she will forever have a place in his heart.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Car Share: For Your Eyes Only**

**Chapter 4**

"Kayleigh, you awake? Kayleigh?" John lightly nudges her bare shoulder as his eyes glance down at this stunningly beautiful woman lying in his arms and smiles when he sees her hair splayed out across the pillows like Aphrodite the Greek Goddess herself but it looked extremely likely he wouldn't be getting the response he hoped for from her. He checks again, to see if she might be pretending to be asleep - nope, she was sound asleep and from the look of it sleeping more blissfully than Snow White herself, noticeably she had an endearing smile on her face.

Overwhelmed, John reflects on the song in which made love to, Love Me Like You Do from that Fifty Shades of Grey movie, which for them seemed like the proper perfect song to describe their latest time. John's gentleman instincts were to make sure she relaxed as much as possible and that he handed over the responsibilities to her when they took turns for a repeat performance. The loved up pair honestly could not get enough of exploring each other. John had undoubtedly brought out the passion from within Kayleigh. She had become a woman on a frantic mission, pushing him to his limits which resulted in wearing them both out. Ah that would explain why she hadn't said given him a goodnight kiss before she fell asleep.

To tell the truth he knows he hadn't sworn off since he had broken off his engagement with Charlotte. Meeting the right woman was never off his mind. Take that time where he made a bloody pigs ear of himself trying to eye flirt with that pretty female driver in the Beetle on the way up to Bury one morning. She may have presumed he were the Psycho trying to lure her in instead. No other woman would ever batter their eyelids except for Kayleigh. He probably should have known those words "You're not gonna meet someone sitting on your arse" would come back to bite him on the arse.

Hours later Kayleigh stirs from her sleep, to find John sleeping comfortably despite the constant snoring and the fact he was hogging half the duvet! She speculates whether she may have drank far too much or whether she just was honestly drunk on love for him. She didn't actually know as last night had been such a whirlwind of a night for her. Becoming an avid Bond fan thanks to John's words of encouragement to give Skyfall a try. John officially asking her to move in with him. Then the two of them guaranteeing the night ended in memorable fashion by making love.

She found suddenly she was all hot and bothered, simply from feasting her eyes on him. John may be no George Clooney or Hugh Jackman but to her he was the most gorgeous, charming and sweetest man she had the pleasure of knowing. He was a trillion times better than the exes she had dated in the past who saw her nothing as more than than a girlfriend they would brag about to their mates about while out on the town for a lads night out.

Kayleigh never quite got round to thanking Cath Hilton for pairing her and John up for the supermarket's car share scheme because the likes of Pamela, Donna or Elise and even Dave Thompson would frustratingly keep preventing her from getting anywhere near her.

She turns onto her right-hand side. No sooner after she did this, she feels John's arms securing themselves around her waist, spooning her from behind and couldn't resist smiling to herself. Even in sleep they fitted together so excellently.

She responds by stroking his shoulder top back and forth. Kayleigh gets a cute reaction to her actions, the sound of John purring like a cat and sighing happily.

"Jonathan I've never had you down as a cat purrer." Kayleigh giggles.

"And you've only noticed this just now...you're unbelievable. Don't be going telling everyone at work I'm the world's greatest purrer in the bedroom because you know I'll never hear the end of it, if word gets round." John knows all too well when she tries to think of something juicy to tell her colleagues during their lunch breaks in the staff canteen or while she's outside having a breather.

"Oh I promise I won't." Kayleigh tries to persuade John he needn't worry. She is not the gossiper he believes she is. Since John started courting her, Kayleigh had completely respected his wishes for the full details of their relationship to be kept under wraps from her fellow colleagues.

"Do you swear you won't?" John asks. He trusts her without a shadow of a doubt. He knows he wouldn't be in love if he did not trust her.

"Oh I don't like swearing on things because I always think it means bad luck to the thing or person you swear on." Kayleigh hadn't changed her superstitious ways over the months, in fact they had got more laughable as of lately. She told John one day, she thought stepping on a black cat's tail was a sign of you winning the National Lottery.

An hour later, John got up and slid his boxers on before heading to the bathroom to use the toilet and to freshen himself up. Kayleigh had grown rather fond of having the privilege of viewing John's nice looking bum the morning after sharing his bed with him. This morning he had opted to tease her like mad, by not letting her see his bum in it's full naked glory and strolls towards the bathroom with the biggest grin on his face, when he caught a glimpse of her in the mirror now facing the direction of the bedroom door, mischievously reaching for one of the pillows and ready to chuck it at him.

"Don't even think about it Lady!" John stopped her in her tracks. She considered his warning of chucking the pillow at him. Her answer was predictable to say the least - as Kayleigh chucks the pillow at his shoulder but John dodges it very smartly.

"My hand slipped...sorry." Kayleigh claims she never intended to make use of the pillow. She weren't fooling John and boy he did know it.

"Try telling your face that." John points out, how the look on her face had inadvertently just given the game away for her.

"What? What's wrong with my face?" She asks him with a perceptible expression. She seems to remains totally oblivious as she touches her nose as well as her cheeks , so she could check to see what on the earth the problem was which John was referring to.

"Never said anything was wrong with your face. No what I mean your face seems to be suggesting differently, you know as if it's saying shit John's busted me, what do I do now?" John therefore describes in no certain terms what sort of picture he thinks her face was painting a couple of minutes ago.

"Is it? Well I never would have thought that." Kayleigh bites her lip anxiously. Her face cringes up ever so awkwardly. She knows she can't withstand lying any longer.

"Come on own up you pillow throwing psycho" John cries with laughter. He couldn't quite get the words out without laughing.

Kayleigh laughs. She sticks her hands halfway up in the air as if to say 'Alright I'm guilty on being a pillow throwing psycho'. John enters the bathroom, leaving her alone to get changed into her clothes.

xxx

John insisted he would cook breakfast for the both of them. Kayleigh couldn't take her eyes off him. She loved every moment of being blessed with this VIP treatment she has of witnessing this kindhearted side of his. His full English breakfast was more tastier and less greasier than a Fat Boy, which pleased Kayleigh very much. She wasn't a fan of the Fat Boy breakfast to be honest even though she had practically ate the whole meal as she had been starving that morning they had breakfast together in Big Bob's Munch Box.

"Mmm John. I'm already looking forward to you cooking me breakfast every morning." The complacent look on her face all but confirms that his breakfast had earned a rave review from her.

"Kayleigh, you're free to chip in whenever you fancy with the cooking breakfast too you know. I mean you can cook, can't you?" John feels she should contribute now and again with the cooking breakfast and tea. He hopes she can cook and that she doesn't rely too much on meals you can just pop in the microwave for a number of minutes.

"Well you see about that John..." Kayleigh is on the verge of disappointing him on this particular subject.

"You can't cook can ya?" She needn't had said anything as John had worked this out before she was able to tell him this herself. He's fine with this reveal besides he thinks this will makes thing more fun, teaching her how to peel and slice potatoes, onions and fruit.

"Well I can only do toast, can't I." Kayleigh hopes he isn't annoyed with her.

"Looks like I've got my hands full with you haven't I, Lady." John chuckles. He was nowhere near annoyed with her. He looked forward to challenge of teaching her the basics dos and don'ts of cooking.

On the drive back up to Bury later that morning, Kayleigh was enjoying on another one of her daydreams. In this latest daydream Kayleigh wearing her pink pyjamas but with the room dim all around. She was watching a film which turned out to be a James Bond film but one with a difference, as John walks across the screen handsomely dressed as James Bond. He's performing Bond's the gun barrel opening-credits sequence. She shifts her legs and bum over the carpet rug towards the TV and goes to get a closer look, to see what on earth John does next on the screen.

The volume on the background music starts to gets higher and higher. Kayleigh recognizes the song as 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' by Starship. Kayleigh watched in awe as John made his second appearance on screen this time, wearing the same suit. He seems to be pointing his finger in her direction. He appears to be interacting with Kayleigh via the TV. The camera slowly pans out to reveal John sitting at a table in a French restaurant, with the second chair currently unoccupied.

"Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you

Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart"

Kayleigh points her finger at her chest and silently mouths "Who, me?". John nods his head and reaches his hand out through the screen, for Kayleigh to hold. She sighs, she can't believe what is happening. She gets up on her knees and holds her hand to him. Their hands connect magically and within the blink she finds herself in the restaurant sitting opposite John.

She takes a moment to take in the 360 degree view of this unnamed restaurant. As the music continues more in the background, she sees Stink Ray in his work uniform, sitting at another table, looking villainous and for some bizarre reason he's stroking a ginger cat with his left hand and using the middle finger of his hand, to show John what he thinks of him. It was obvious he wasn't happy. Kayleigh tries her best not to look over her shoulder at him, as John has instructed her not to. John has a point, he doesn't want either of them attracting attention from fellow diners.

"John!" Kayleigh shouts over the music as it was far too loud. The saying of his name triggers the action in the dream sequence to move thick and fast. John dashes out of the restaurant as fast as possible with Kayleigh in tow, holding his hand tightly.

"John. What's going on? Where's your Aston Martin car?" One significant factor Kayleigh had picked up on from watching Skyfall was James Bond's famous prized possession - his beloved car. She couldn't wait to see John being only the second person she knows to drive it. However as the two ran towards the car park with Stink Ray's face being projected on the nearby buildings, Kayleigh's heart swelled with excitement upon seeing the red Fiat 500L glowing as a spotlight descended on John's car from the sky above.

"Oh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, and ever and ever

And we can build this thing together  
Stand this stormy weather  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now"

The daydream ends, thanks to John singing to Wake Up Maggie by Rod Stewart, only being the smarty pants he is, he's changed 'Maggie' to 'Kayleigh'.

"Sorry I fell asleep. I must be still tired." Kayleigh yawns. She feels a bit awkward because she had stupidly nodded off while he was talking to her.

"Not the first time you've done that this morning." John more than happily reminds her.

"John! Oh don't." Kayleigh's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Surprisingly she wasn't seeing the funny side.

"Kayleigh it's the weekend. You know you are allowed to catch up on whatever sleep you've missed out on during the week." John can't help but wonder if Kayleigh might feel she will never hear the end of Mandy and Steve's jokes about her bedroom antics with John, the very moment they step into the living room.

"I don't know about you but I fancy a muffin and a strawberry milkshake or a hot chocolate from the Drive Through." John suggests they stop off for refreshments from McDonalds, in a supportive bid to cheer her up, help take her mind off what Mandy and Steve might think of the bags beneath her eyes when they next see her.

"You read my mind Jonathan." Kayleigh responds with a relieved smile. She was glad they were taking a last minute detour before they would be arriving in Bury.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
